Total Control
by Ryeloza
Summary: Lynette surprises Tom on his birthday with the last thing he ever expected: total control. Takes place around the time of the season two episode “There Is No Other Way." Rated a very strong M for explicit sex and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: ** I can't claim any rights to this show, but I do love it. Not that that counts for much.

**Story Summary: **Lynette surprises Tom on his birthday with the last thing he ever expected: total control. Takes place around the time of the season two episode "There Is No Other Way," so some knowledge of what's going on in that episode would be helpful. Rated a very strong M for explicit sex and language.

**Total Control**

A story by **Ryeloza**

Lynette usually thought it was too much to hope for a Saturday afternoon where she got to lazily lie around and read a book, but this particular one had been shaping up to work out to her advantage. Tom had taken the boys to his sister's for the afternoon and once Penny was down for her nap Lynette foresaw at least two glorious hours of freedom. This week, which had been particularly fraught with arguments with her husband, couldn't have been a better one for the break. So it figured that just when she finished cleaning up Penny after lunch there was a knock at the door. Cradling Penny on her hip, Lynette sharply opened the door and tried not to look overly annoyed by the sight of Gaby.

"Hey," said her friend, entering the house without waiting for an invitation. "Do you mind if I hang out for awhile? Carlos is making me crazy with all his talk about babies. Like what happened at the adoption agency was all my fault."

"What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Gaby flopped down on the couch. "It's quiet here today," she observed.

"Tom took the boys to his sister's, so Penny and I have the house to ourselves."

"Oh. Good." Gaby frowned and reached behind her to pull a small toy truck out from behind her back. Disdainful, she set it on the coffee table. "Where were you the other day anyway? We had poker at my house, remember?"

Lynette set down Penny in the playpen and sighed. "I still haven't talked to Bree. I'm afraid that if we're together in the same room it's going to end with me throwing something."

"Bree didn't even show up. She was probably thinking the same thing. And Susan's still in the hospital, so poker turned into me and Edie getting drunk on margaritas."

"Well at least it wasn't a total loss then."

Lynette managed a small smile before collapsing onto the couch next to Gaby. Gaby furrowed her brow and smacked Lynette's knee with her clutch. "What else is up with you? Is something else going on besides this whole Bree thing?"

"No. Yes. Well. Just lately Tom's been…" Lynette shrugged. "It's probably nothing."

"What?"

"Okay. I know I have some control issues. Tom knows I have some control issues. He's _always_ known that about me. But lately he's been acting like I'm trying to take over his life. He was bickering with me all week about it, but I thought we'd resolved it. Then this morning he snapped at me for telling him not to use up the eggs making French toast. So I feel like we're back at square one."

Gaby nodded knowingly. "Carlos gets like that. His whole he's the man of the house, macho vibe. What you need to do is give Tom the control he wants in the one place that it'll really benefit both of you."

"And that would be?"

"The bedroom."

"Of course."

"Hear me out. Whenever Carlos suddenly gets the urge to be the boss, I just let him tie me up and go to town for the night. It makes him feel like he's in charge, and I get something out of it too."

Lynette eyed her skeptically. "And that works?"

"Trust me. Tom will be putty in your hands."

"Yeah…I don't know, Gaby."

"What? Don't tell me you've never used a little bondage before?" Lynette frowned and Gaby's eyes widened. "Lynette! You're missing out!"

"On what exactly?"

"A great orgasm, for one." Lynette laughed. "Come on, what's the worst that could happen? I'm wrong and it sucks? If that's the case then Tom is sorely lacking in the sex department."

"I just don't know how I feel about not...being…" Lynette trailed off and rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"In control," said Lynette as she shook her head. "God, Tom's right about me, isn't he?"

Gaby grinned. "So prove him wrong."

"Well...he does have a birthday coming up."

"Perfect. Do you want to borrow my handcuffs."

Lynette laughed nervously. "Uh, no. That's okay."

Gaby shrugged. "Well if you change your mind, you know where I live. Now, let's talk lingerie!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: ** I can't claim any rights to this show, but I do love it. Not that that counts for much.

**Story Summary: **Lynette surprises Tom on his birthday with the last thing he ever expected: total control. Takes place around the time of the season two episode "There Is No Other Way," so some knowledge of what's going on in that episode would be helpful. Rated a very strong M for explicit sex and language.

**Total Control**

A story by **Ryeloza**

Tom entered the bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks at the sight before him. Lynette lay on the bed wearing a black corset that somehow made her modest breasts look much fuller and the tiniest black panties he'd ever seen. Her hair was down, framing her face like a halo, and around each of her wrists she'd knotted one of his ties. Unable to think coherently when faced with this sight, he dropped his briefcase to the floor and openly gawked at his wife. "Lynette?"

"Hey, baby," she said, drawing one of her knees to her chest. She kept both arms spread out above her and the effect made her look like she was about to take flight. "Happy birthday."

Tom finally regained his mobility and came over to the bed, toeing off his shoes and tossing his jacket aside before he sat down. He kissed her as a greeting, then pulled back and toyed with one of the ties around her wrists curiously. "What's going on?"

"I thought we could try something different tonight. Turning thirty-nine is a big deal, you know."

"So…we're going to—"

"_You're_ going to tie me up and then you're going to have your way with me."

Tom's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "What?"

"You heard me."

Still puzzled and trying to overlook the obvious twinge in his pants, Tom stared down at her, fingering the tie around her wrist more cautiously now. "Why?"

"It's my birthday present to you: total control for one night."

Tom's mouth dropped open at the words and he floundered for a minute to find the right response. His thoughts were hindered by the countless possibilities she'd just thrown into his sexual repertoire. Finally, he pulled himself together enough to ask the one question that really mattered: "Are you sure about this?" Tom shifted his position so he knelt between Lynette's legs and wove his fingers together with hers. He was trying to ignore how turned on he was in order to give her a guilt-free out, but it was hard to keep his eyes focused on hers when her chest was heaving out of the tight lingerie. To his delight, she giggled and nodded.

"Oh definitely. I've been planning this for awhile."

Tom grinned and leaned in to give her a long, lingering kiss. Then he turned his attention to the ties she'd fastened around her wrists, looping them through the bedposts and securing them tautly so her movement was restricted. When he finished, he sat back for a moment and drank in the sight of her: she'd never seemed more trusting and that was the biggest turn-on of all. Slowly, Tom tugged at the knot of his tie until it was loose enough to remove and toss to the floor. His dress shirt quickly followed; he barely had it off before Lynette ran her foot up the length of his chest, her toe on-point like a ballerina. Impatiently, he took hold of her ankle and tugged her leg out of his way, spreading her so he had easier access. Then he undid the ribbon that held the corset together and removed the top without hesitation. His hands quickly turned to her freed breasts; he ran his thumbs over her nipples and then pinched the right one just hard enough for her to suck in a breath.

"Too much?"

"No, just…don't stop."

Tom took the command to heart and lowered his mouth to her other breast, continuing to roll and pinch the nipple of the other between his fingers. The one advantage to her small breasts was how sensitive they were; she always responded tenfold to any of the other women he'd been with. When he bit down lightly on her nipple, she moaned and began to roll her hips up toward him, trying to create some friction. Wickedly, he moved his hands to her hips and pressed down so she was firmly on the bed.

"Oh, come on," she half-sighed, half-whimpered. Tom smiled, pressed a kiss right between her breasts, and then moved his mouth back to hers. He was determined to make this last, despite how much he wanted to rip off her panties and get right to the point. Languidly, he kissed her, making sure to keep his body off of hers so their only contact was through their lips and tongues. Out of the corner of his eye he could see her tugging at the restraints and he knew that if she wasn't tied up she'd have them both completely naked in a matter of seconds. He didn't think he should be so delighted in teasing her, but he just couldn't help himself.

They made out for several minutes before Tom pulled back and stood to remove his pants and boxers. He was already stiff as a board and he was only further aroused when Lynette's pupils dilated at the sight of him. Her eyes were almost black with lust. Crawling back onto the bed, he took hold of her hips again and pulled her down so she lay flat on her back. Then he swung one leg over her so he straddled her stomach, his knees supporting most of his weight. She raised an eyebrow in curiosity and he brushed a strand of hair off of her forehead in a soothing manner. "I want to fuck your tits," he said quietly and her eyes widened. For a moment, he thought she was going to say no, but then she smiled coyly.

"Go for it," she said. Caught off guard, he laughed. She always kept him guessing.

Tom reached for the lotion Lynette kept on the nightstand and squirted a generous amount onto her chest and his dick. Looking down into her eyes, he squeezed her breasts tightly together and began to thrust between them, slowly working into a rhythm. Every so often he scraped his thumbnails over her nipples and she would hiss, a sound that cut through their moans like a knife and made his thrusting more erratic. But it was when she raised her head slightly to take him into her mouth as he moved forward that he lost control and he came all over her chest, grasping her breasts more tightly than he meant to as he did.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Oh fuck yes."

It was several minutes before he regained enough composure to roll off of her. On shaky legs, he went to the bathroom to retrieve a towel and he came back to wipe the sticky mess of semen and lotion off of her chest. "God, you are amazing," he said, leaning down to kiss her. As he did so, he finally reached down to pull off her panties, delighted by how slick she was. "You ready for your turn?"

"Oh, please, God. Yes."

Tom grinned and kissed his way down her torso to her core. He could tell by how wet she was and how engorged her clit was that it wouldn't be long before she came too. He pressed a thumb against her to see just how sensitive she was and grinned when she gasped like she was on fire. "Don't tease me. Please."

"Your wish is my command." Without further comment, Tom scooted down, nuzzling her with his nose for just a second before going to work with his mouth. The next few minutes were a blur of her scent, the taste of her, and her crying moans that begged for release. It was enough to arouse him again, and when he sensed that she was right on the verge, he pulled his mouth away. She didn't even have time to protest before he entered her, pushing himself all the way in without giving any pause. She gasped and threw her head back against the pillows, pulling fiercely against her restraints.

"Fuck!" she screamed. "Oh, God, Tom, don't stop!"

Tom couldn't have stopped if he wanted to; frenetically he thrust into her, his hands guiding her hips to hasten a rhythm between them. Just as he felt himself nearing the edge again, he took her clit between his thumb and forefinger and squeezed. She erupted into an orgasm, bucking erratically again him and screaming his name. As her muscles clenched around him, he joined her in ecstasy, coming again for the second time.

Lynette was breathing heavily as he collapsed on top of her, resting his head on top of her chest. "Damn," he said breathlessly. "That was fantastic." He pressed a kiss against the side of her breast and sighed contentedly.

"A good birthday present?"

Tom lifted his head and smiled down at her. "The best." He kissed her briefly and then went to work undoing the knots that held her hands captive. They were tighter now that she'd been pulling at them and it was several minutes work before she was free. He was a little disturbed by how red and sore her wrists looked, and even as she brushed off his concern, he pressed light kisses against the strained area. Lynette let him show his ambivalent remorse and gratitude for a moment, but it wasn't long before she tenderly pushed him onto his back so she could curl up against his chest. He didn't mind; he felt content just to run his fingers along the length of her back and marvel at how he'd ended up with the most amazing woman in the world as his wife.

"I really love you," he said after a moment. "More than anything."

Lynette pressed a feather-light kiss against his chest. "I love you too." She kissed him again. "Happy birthday."


End file.
